


"A man without a mustache is a man without a soul"

by lance_alt



Series: Intrulogical Week 2019 [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Drunk Logan, Emotional self-harm, Human AU, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Non-Binary Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance_alt/pseuds/lance_alt
Summary: A drunk Logan is nothing much when you think about it, right? And certain things he might say aren't that bad, after all.





	"A man without a mustache is a man without a soul"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [drunk Logan](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/526265) by lance-alt. 

> warnings: caps, swearing, drunk character, self-harm (reminder that self-harm isn't just cutting. it is anything that can harm you -physically or mentally- and you're doing it on purpose. a stupid example: staying up instead of sleeping), crying
> 
> \- - -
> 
> Day 3: Guilty Pleasures/Day 4: AU
> 
> i don't really know how a drunk person acts so, keep that in mind
> 
> on tumblr: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/613847822980300800/a-man-without-a-moustache-is-a-man-without-a

It was 4.24 am. Roman and Patton entered the house. Remus was sitting upside down on the couch. "Hey, guys!", They ignored him.  
  
The self-proclaimed prince's phone started to ring and he immediately answered. "Virgil, have- ", a pause, "Have you found him or not?!". He sounded stressed and anxious.  
  
Patton sat beside Remus, whispering "Do you want some tea while we wait?". "Ehm... Okay? I mean, Dee isn't here, so. I guess it's okay". The other stood up in a second and went to the kitchen, he seemed anxious about something too.  
  
"THEY FOUND HIM!", shouted, suddenly, Roman. The dad of the house rushed there with a big smile on his face, both relieved.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you so much- _oof_", Pat was hugging the other tight. "Pat... Dee is coming w- ", "The tea!", he let go and turned it off. "Here. No tea, no sad Dee", he said proudly.  
  
"They've gotten better with it, you know? We don't have to fake it doesn't exist for them. Plus, they hate when we do that", reminded Remus.  
  
"You sure?", Pat didn't seem convinced. "Just give him the tea! He's right about Dee", interrupted his brother, annoyed.  
  
Remus' phone rang, and he picked up. "Dee! W- ", "I have to assume the others haven't told you anything?". "Nah, same old stuff. I'm here o- ", "Sorry to interrupt but, since everyone who was around me turned towards me when Princey shouted, I'm going to guess you've heard him too"  
  
"Dude, now I'm curious. What the hell is going on?"  
"It's Logan"  
  
"W-What about Logan?", that got him to sit like a normal person. "We're here. Guess you'll find out right now". The call ended.  
  
"...". Normally Remus wouldn't care. But 'normally' wasn't that situtation, because his boyfriend was involved!.  
"Can someone explain to me what is going on? And why Lo is involved?"  
  
The front door opened, and there was the snake lover. They cleared their throat. "You have met Smart Logan. You have met Pining Logan. And you've even met Flirtatious Logan! But, for only tonight, -maybe- you all have the honor to meet... ", They moved away, reveiling a certain nerd leaning against Virgil, -he was having trouble walking- while the other tried to not make him fall, "...Drunk Logan!"  
  
"And his walking stick whose trying to come in!!", the emo muttered angrily at Dee, and made them move apologizing.  
  
He finally got in. "Boyfriend!", he looked at Remus, "Take him!", he made Logan sit on the couch. He went to his room, muttering something, and then he was gone.  
  
"Yeah... Forgot to tell you dear Virgil has spent a great time with your pal here", Dee pointed at Logan.  
  
They went to the kitchen, "Now, if you will excuse me," they gave Roman a little kiss, "It's my turn to be the parent" and, with that, went to Virge's room.  
  
"Ehm... ", Remus started, pointing at a seemingly sleeping Logan.  
  
"Remuss... ". Nope, he wasn't asleep.  
  
"Oh no, I know the face he's making. I'd reather not puke by watching him flirt with my brother or something again, thank you! Pat, can we lock ourselves in the kitchen for a while?"  
"Sure, kiddo. We can talk about what happened tonight or about anything else... ", and they went away too.  
  
"Re, are you there?", the drunk man asked with his eyes closed. He knelt on the sofa, facing him. "Heh, you're cute", Remus giggled at that, "You have your eyes closed, though", "Doesn't matter. You are" Lo muttered while sitting on the other.  
  
He got both his hands up and, after some failed attempt, achieved to get the grip on his boyfriend's face -a hand on the left cheek, and the other on the right one.  
  
The bookworm leaned in and kissed the other, but missing the lips. "Ugh! Your moustache... "  
  
Rem chuckled. "What about it?"  
  
"**I don't like it**"  
  
_W-what?_  
  
"Heh, I thought you liked it"  
"I never said I did"  
  
Logan rested his chin on his shoulder, hugging his boy tight and soon feel asleep.  
  
The scene was really cute, but not the thoughts that were running in Remus' head in that moment.  
  
He had had that moustache for as long as he could remember. He had initially decided to grow it to not look like his brother -everything he did, he was compared to the other.  
  
Then it became just for aesthetic. Remus' thing. But if Logan didn't like it, then... There really was no reason to keep it anymore.  
  
After some minute, making sure he wouldn't wake his precious boyfriend up by accident, he went to the bathroom, ignoring the tears which threatened to spill.  
  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
  
The day after -at whatever time it was-, the former drunk boy finally woke up. He was hugging his boyfriend. Apparently, they had both slept on the couch of -Logan checked around- Virgil, Roman and Patton's apartment.  
  
He had to admit, that was a really nice way to wake up. He went to hug Rem tighter, but...  
  
W-what was that void there? Why... Why did it disappear? And why was he shaking for that? Did- Did he do something last night? He remembered getting drunk, as Virgil kept scolding him about it repeatedly on the way back home.  
  
"R-Remus?", he shook him. His breath started to quicken.  
  
He shook him harder, "Remus?!". Ugh! Was Logan really crying?!  
  
"Hmmm. Hi, cutie". Still sleepy. Not what he needed then! He needed answers of why...  
  
"Remus!!" He shook him way harder, but the voice sounded desperate. The other finally opened his eyes and shot upright. "Lo? Lo?" He tried to soothe him, concerned as hell, "What is going on? Why are you crying?"  
  
He couldn't make words out, so Logan hoped him pointing at the non-existent moustache would explain enough.  
  
"W-What happened? W-W-Why do I feel that's my fault?". God, he was shaking so much.  
  
"What are- " But then he got what his nerd was talking about. "O-oh...". Then, he remembered what happened last night. What he did to himself last night. But the reason he did so was important! He shaved it off because-  
  
"I-I did it for you, Lolo". If that tear dared to slip-  
  
Logan looked heartbroken at that. "Bu... But it was important to you"  
  
That was not the reaction Remus thought he would have received at what he'd done for him. He expected happiness.  
  
Lo could see the other was faking about it being nothing to worry about. He shook his head, feeling guilty as hell. "I'm so sorry", he hugged him as tight as he could. He was still crying and had a shaking voice. "I'm sorry"  
  
That tear finally slipped from the no longer moustache owner, and with that many more. He reciprocated the hug, as strong as he could, tighter than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/613847822980300800/a-man-without-a-moustache-is-a-man-without-a
> 
> some facts abou the fic ^^: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/631598636677070848/facts-about-my-fic-a-man-without-a-moustache-is-a


End file.
